Bonding Pact
A bonding pact is a mutual contract between a Crosser and a Stray. During the process, the Stray unlocks the Crosser's latent powers, and the two become partners connected by ether. Conditions of a Bonding Pact The conditions of the pact are as follows: *The Crosser agrees to allow the Stray to tap into their inner ether stream *The Stray agrees to accompany (but not necessarily remain subservient to) the Crosser until the agreement's end *The Crosser gains a phenomenal supernatural ability due to the unlocking their ether stream *The Stray gains an steady source of Ether, allowing them to expend their abilities as they wish How to Perform a Bonding Pact #Both the Crosser and the Stray must realize the full consequences of the pact before its initiation. It's impossible to trick someone into performing this pact, although it might be possible to blackmail them into one if they're aware of the results. #The length of the pact must then be proclaimed. If none is stated, it is naturally assumed that it lasts until the end of the Crosser's life, or if the Stray is somehow eliminated. #The Crosser offers the Stray a name. Due to their memory loss, a Stray does not remember their living name. This action grants the Stray a true identity, acknowledged by another being. #The Stray must choose to accept or reject the name. Accepting a name from another is a great act of humility, and thus a precious act of trust. If the name is rejected, the pact ends and must be restarted. #Once a name is accepted the pair must then perform an act of physical contact, which is usually achieved by a simple handshake. The moment this is performed, the Crosser's Ether stream is unleashed, flowing into the Stray. The scene can be however awesome and fancy as the player wants it to be. #You are now ready to kick ass as a dynamic, supernatural duo. : Pictor's Note: This doesn't have to happen so rigid and formally. For example: : Stray: "Will you fight with me?" : Crosser: "Yes!" : Stray: "Then you'll need something to call me by." : Crosser: "Your new name is __________. Do you choose to accept this?" : Stray: "What? Hell no, that name's ridiculous. Try again, dumb ass!" : Crosser: "....I thought it was pretty cool sounding...." : I'm sure you guys can get creative. Ending a Bonding Pact A bonding pact can end in several ways: *When the natural end of the pact, stated during the bonding, is met. *When either the Crosser or the Stray are terminated. *When the link of Ether between the Crosser and the Stray is forcefully severed. This can happen in a number of ways, but can only be achieved by an external force. Once contracted, neither the Crosser nor the Stray can break the bond on their own. Apparently, a discrete number of Panzers possess the technology to make this happen. Once the pact has ended the link between the Crosser and the Stray disappears, and the Crosser's Ether stream will become locked once more. Another pact can then be performed, even between the same individuals. Category:Terminology